A thousand years
by nerd.spy.vamps.yudith
Summary: this is a songfic. A thousand years by christina perri. Its been 3 years and zach and cammie will finally get married. cammies dad is in this one. R & R :


**~A thousand years by CHRISTINA PERRI~**

" CAMMIE has anyone seen cammie? Its almost time." Bex yelled out.

" Cammie thank god I found you. Everyone's been looking for you Cammie, what are you doing hiding out here?"

" Macey do you think that Zach really loves me, like really and truly loves me?'

" Well yes silly. You think that we would let you get married if he wasn't worthy to have you for the rest of your life?"

" Yea your right mace. Thank you for being there for me and looking out for me, thanks for watching my back, I love you mace never forget that" I stood up and hugged her. What was I thinking, Zach does love me and we there nothing to worry about.

" Of course Cammie, I know that. I will also be here for you, love you too sis. Alright I think the groom has waited long enough, lets go make you Mrs. Cameron Goode."

Cameron Goode, I think I like the sound of that.

_**Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall but watching stand alone all of my doubts suddenly goes away some how, one step closer, I have died everyday waiting for u darling don't be afraid I have loved u for a thousand year ill love u for a thousand more**_

" Grant where could she be, maybe she bailed, oh no maybe she was kidnapped."

" Zach chill bro she will be out here. She loves you more than anything in the world, just like she loved you from the very moment you two meet. She probably just getting things ready." Grant said

" Thanks man I needed that."

My heart was beating a million miles an hour. I love Cammie and I wanted to make in officially mine for life. She wouldn't abandon me here; I know she loves me too… I think?

***gasp***

There she was standing at the doorway looking as beautiful as always, I couldn't help but smile at her. All my doubts gone when I laid my eyes on her. She does love me and soon she will be Cameron Goode. I definitely like the sound of that.

_**Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me every breath every hour has come to this, one step closer, I have died everyday waiting for u darling don't be afraid I have loved u for a thousand years ill love u for a thousand more**_

I reached out to grab her hand from her dad's hand, missing the stare that Mr. Morgan gave me making everyone laugh. It was like time stood still as we lock eyes and we were in our own little world. As if nothing could harm us and we were the only people on the planet. No bad or evil people plotting against us or take her away from me.

"From this day on, I choose you, Cameron Ann Morgan, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honours; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, for as long as we both shall live."

" From this day on, I choose you, Zachary Jay Goode, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to respect you as an equal and to recognize that your interest, desires, and needs are as important as mine. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and endure with you when they are bad. I cant wait to grow old together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day.  
>Today I give you my hand, my heart, and my love without condition,<br>for as long as we both shall live."

"And I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered and cried, for our first kiss as husband and wife and it was beyond magically as it was a sign we were bonded together for life.

"I love you Cammie always have and always will."

"I love you too Zach"

_**And all along I believe I will find u time has bought your heart to me I have loved u for a thousand year ill u for a thousand more.**_

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

We walked down the aisle with our head held high as we took our new steps as husband and wife. As we leave the past and look to the future taking things in one by one, starting with the honey moon.

_**I have died everyday waiting for u darling don't be afraid I have loved u for a thousand years. Ill love u for a thousand more. And all I believed I will find u time has bought your heart to me I have loved u for a thousand year ill u for a thousand more.**_

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>I know i havent posted another chapter of my other story, but i hope u guys like this. it been really really busy at home so maybe another week or so and ill update my other story :) hope u guys enjoy this. merry belated christmas and happy new year. a bit late but better than never right :) hope your holidays were great and ill be seeing you guys soon :)<strong>

**~yudith**


End file.
